Right Through Me (Miss Invisible) A Kiba Inuzuka Fanfiction
by CertifiedTrill
Summary: "Being invisible should be great, Kira!" exclaimed Tenten. "You don't have to worry about people bothering you or getting a lot of attention." Kira sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "You don't understand, Ten. Being invisible means you're never noticed, even when you want to be. It's like they just see right through you." Kiba/OC
1. Chapter One: The Invisible One

Right Through Me: A Kiba Inuzuka Fanfiction Love Story

Description:_**"Being invisible should be great, Kira!" exclaimed Tenten. "You don't have to worry about people bothering you or getting a lot of attention." Kira sighed heavily, looking at the ground. "You don't understand, Ten. Being invisible means you're never noticed, even when you want to be. It's like they just see right through you." **_Kiba/O.C.

* * *

Chapter One:  
The Invisible One

It was the first day of sophomore year at Konoha Private Academy for Takarashi Kira (pronounced _Keer-a)_. She had lived in Konoha when she was younger, but left to the Water Country when she was about seven years old. She made friends, but was told she couldn't get too attached to them because her parents had many businesses, and that meant many trips, which eventually meant to moving. A **lot**.

As Kira got older, she ended up having a depression build up due to her lack of existence. She never wanted to talk in class, stayed out of crowds and large groups of people, and was never invited to anything. If she was, it was either when she was younger and actually had friends, or when the people that asked her knew about her parents and their wealth. Often, no one even cared to spare Kira a glance. They hardly knew she was there. And that's how Kira liked it—_never existing_. She wouldn't have to worry about receiving attention she didn't want, and she didn't have to worry about her lack of social talents.

That is, until she got older and started seeing the world how it really is; _lonely_.

She finally came back to Konoha nine years later, and she was excited to see her old friends. Thing is, though, is that she is worried they may not even remember her. She's changed a lot since she was seven. Her hair got longer, and she grew to be more feminine—her hips were wider now, and her chest got bigger.

Kira gathered all of her things together: her backpack, her headphones (music was her only thing to look forward to in life), her brush, comb, drum sticks, and her phone. She was already dressed for about a half hour now, so she decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast.

When she left her room, her dog Lightning (she was _obsessed_ with _Final Fantasy XIII) _ran to her. Kira rubbed her Alaskan Husky on the head, and proceeded down the stairs. She silently cursed herself for wearing wedges, knowing she had stairs to climb up and down.

Kira hurried down the _very, very long_ staircase to the kitchen and glanced at the clock.

"7:45 already? Crap! I don't have that much time..." She went to grab some s'more-flavored pop tarts when she saw a note on the counter.

She picked it up, noticing the signature. '_To Kira, From Mom'_

She continued to open it, wondering if it was another one of her mother's excuses for not being home.

_**To Kira,**_

_**Sweetie, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you on your first day of school. Really, I am. I mean it, Kira. You know I love you dearly and I would give anything to be there with you right now, but you already know and understand I have to work, as well as your father. I miss you. I'm with you even though I'm in the U.S. right now, Honey. **_

_**I hope you have the best day possible, and have fun. Don't be too shy now, 'kay? Your father and I will be away for another 3 weeks. You'll do just fine.**_

_**I know you'll do fine. **_

_**Love always,**_

_**Mom**_

_Yup,_ Kira thought. _Another one of the bull-crap excuses Mom has to explain why she's not here. She's never here._

Kira glanced at the clock again. "7:50. Well, I should have a little time. Let's get this thing goin'." Yes, people, Kira talks to herself. When you're basically invisible and barely anyone notices that you exist, who are you supposed to talk to? The wall? _Pshh_. That was _so_ seven-year-old-ish.

...Not that Kira had even did that before, though.

She crumbled up the note and threw it in the trash can, grabbed her phone from the counter (she had put it down) and her keys, and she was on her way out the door—_err,_—_garage_.

Kira's vehicle was not at all parked in the front of her huge, gigantic house. It never was because she was afraid someone would either steal or trash it, and Kira just couldn't have that. It was simply parked in her garage, where the pretty lil' thing could stay safe and, untouched.

She closed the door connecting her house to her garage, and walked towards the beauty she called her motorcycle. Kira didn't do cars this time of year. It was still summer, being late August, and she just _couldn't_ pass up the beautiful opportunity to ride her baby to no end.

She grabbed her helmet of the handle and made sure she hadn't left her biker jacket in the house, inserting her keys. Kira twisted the key slightly, hearing the loud roar of the engine ringing in her pierced ears. She put on her black and blue helmet to match with the motorcycle, along with her leather gloves, and backed out the open garage. She closed it with the electronic remote and sped off to her new high school.

Kira marveled at her hair swaying along with the wind in the comfy summer air. She smirked beneath her helmet at how fast the un-covered ride was going, and the looks she was getting from the people around her. She was actually kind of happy she was noticed for once, more than any other day (_seriously)_, but soon frowned due to the fact that she knew it wouldn't last for long. Soon, everyone would just forget she was there, and act like she never existed in the first place. They'd be cruel to her if she was noticed, anyways. For that reason, she formed a sad, crooked smile that etched its way onto her lips.

_Maybe this might not be bad after all,_ she thought,_ just maybe._

With that, she was on her five minute ride to her new school.

* * *

Kira arrived at the gigantic school her parents forced her to go to, and gaped. _Dang, this is Hah-Uge. Hah, take that Kayla! _

Kayla was Kira's older cousin, and she always bragged about how she had the biggest school. Kira eventually got tired of it, and just wanted to show her herself. Kayla wasn't the only one who went to a huge school.

She was still on her motorcycle, legs on either side of the vehicle. Eventually she took off her helmet, shaking her head of straight hair, only to see a car pull up beside her. And, mind you, not just _any_ 'ordinary' car. It was a sleek, shiny black _Ferrari_.

Kira herself started to feel slightly jealous, but shook away the emotion.

_Humph,_ Kira thought to herself._ My bike costs more anyway._ Oh Kami, now she was starting to sound like her mother. _Not_ a good sign. Ew.

When the Ferrari pulled in the parking lot to a stop, the engine was turned off and a boy popped out, standing pretty tall (Kira didn't know _how_ tall), with a head full of brown, kind-of spiky hair, and red marks on his face. Clad in a dark blue tee shirt, black skinny jeans and sneakers to match, Kira concluded that he was the type to have many fangirls chasing after him.

She had to fight down the urge to gag at the thought.

He closed the door of his beloved vehicle, and he glanced at the blue-and-black motorcycle Kira was still currently sitting on.

...Too bad he didn't notice.

"Whoa," The boy looked shocked to have seen such an expensive motorcycle. "Cool ride."

Kira felt her cheeks heat up a little. Had she finally been noticed? Was she actually recognized by someone she kind-of-sort-of wanted to be noticed by? Had everything she wanted finally come true?

After he spared the bike one last glance (without even _looking_ at Kira), he walked away to meet up with his friends.

_Nope. _

Kira felt her hope suddenly shattered once again. Maybe she wasn't meant to be acknowledged, period. Maybe she was just meant to be alone. However, she'd always thought that one day, her dream would come true. Yet, here she was again: _forgotten, unnoticed and alone._

Meanwhile, Kira made sure her bike was stable enough to stand on its own, gathered her backpack (of _course_ it was slung around her), and made her way into the huge school, towards the office.

Surprisingly, the office had sort of a... _weird_ vibe to it. Everyone there either had frowns or their faces, or just looked bored in general. Weren't people that worked at schools at least supposed to actually _like_ their job?

Kira peeked in from the office windows, and immediately decided she didn't want to go in. She dreaded being around big groups of people, especially when said people are so annoyed and ticked-off that it shows on their faces. Kira wanted nothing more than to get her schedule and get this whole disaster called school over with, but her thoughts were interrupted when someone started talking to her:

"Hey! Move out the way! You're blocking the door, nerd!" Some odd boy dressed in all red with glasses perched up on his nose yelled to her.

It was her first day back in Konoha, after all, and the first thing that she's labeled as is a nerd. A _nerd? _ Seriously, of all things?

Kira had an apologetic look on her face, and managed to mumble a barely audible 'Sorry!' before moving out the way. She really didn't even have to move, the redhead pushed her anyway.

She walked back towards the door and opened it slowly, before finally walking in.

When she made it to the line of what she thought was for the new students, she started fiddling with her fingers, looking down at the tiled floor and waiting for the line to move. She hated waiting, but somehow maintained her patience. After all, she didn't want to make this day even worse.

"- your name, Sweetie?"

Caught up in all her thinking, Kira hadn't noticed the line had moved already.

"...Huh?"

The secretary of the school giggled. "I said, 'Hi, what's your name, Sweetie?'"

_'Well, here's one who isn't evil-looking...'_

Kira fidgeted, and laughed nervously. "Haha. Oh, well u-um m-my name's T-Takarashi K-Kira." After she said it, she silently cursed herself for stuttering, a habit she had already grown out of.

"Okay," The woman scribbled something down on a piece of lavender-colored paper. "And you're here for..?"

"I'm a new student here. I need my schedule."

"Okay, oh! I almost forgot," She let out a giggle. "I'm Shizune, and I'm the secretary here at Konoha Private Academy."

She fiddled through many papers and files, then she finally spotted Kira's name. Shizune pulled out the file, and handed it to Kira.

"Lady Tsunade is the principle here, and there's your schedule. In that file, there's also a map of the school, student clubs, informational events and scheduled assemblies. I suggest you take out the schedule and put the rest in your back pack. It'll help you stay organized." Shizune formed a closed-eye smile, and chuckled.

Kira felt a tug at her pink lips, and smiled back. "Thank you, Shizune-san! I'll be one my way now. Thanks again for the help."

"Please, just call me Shizune."

Both Shizune and Kira shared meaningful smiles, and Kira was out the door, on her way to her first class.

As soon as she was out the door, she glanced at her schedule:

**.Homeroom**

**Hatake, Kakashi,| Rm. 312A**

**.1****st**** Period - Literature**

**Hatake, Kakashi,| Rm. 312A**

**.2****nd**** Period - History**

**Mitarashi, Anko| Rm. 202B**

**.3****rd**** Period – Science/Biology**

**Jiraya| Rm. 416B**

**.LUNCH**

**CAFETERIA**

**.5****th**** Period – P.E.**

**Maito, Gai| GYM**

**.6****th**** Period – Language Arts**

**Hatake, Kakashi| Rm. 312A**

**.7****th**** Period – Music (Temp.)**

**Yuhi, Kurenai| Rm. 102B**

**.8****th**** Period - Math**

**Sarutobi, Asuma| 418A**

_'Geez, we have a lot of classes here,' _Kira thought to herself. She started walking, and immediately got lost. The school was huge, and her being late already made everything worse. Her first class was on the third floor, and she was down on the middle floor. There were elevators everywhere, only, students were not allowed to use them. It was some stupid rule about only if you had a broken limb or couldn't walk were the only times the students could take the elevator.

Kira turned left down the long corridor, and came to see that there were no stairwells leading upwards. All of the passageways there to get somewhere, were either going left, right, or just simply down. She quickly turned around, and went back to where the corridor started. Instead of going left this time, she made a sharp right, and was relieved greatly to find a steep, black set of stairs leading up to the next floor. She began to trot up the stairs, but immediately considered that a fail since she forgot she was wearing wedges, that were exceptionally high. _Again_.

The hallway that she came up to was fairly spaced out and not too cramped like the last one, but you could get lost in it easily, which is exactly what Kira came to do. She walked left for as far as she can remember, and only proceeded to find room 246A. _'Seriously? I'm not even on the right floor yet?'_

Kira sighed heavily and began to find the other staircase. There weren't many on the level that she could find, and the map only showed her one, which just-so-happened to be all the way on the opposite side from where she was. That staircase lead from the middle floor up, ending at each floor.

Too bad she didn't see it the first time.

A mere moment later, Kira glanced at the elevators with an evil glint in her eyes. _'Well, no one's on this floor right now...' _And so, she ran over to the elevator, pushing the button for the above floor. 2 minutes later, the light glowed above the elevator, and bell dinged. She stepped in, but the darn thing just wouldn't close its doors.

"Close you stupid doors!" Kira said aloud, and went on to kicking the elevator.

"...Hey! Students aren't aloud to use those!" A teacher of some sort began running towards Kira inside the elevator, and Kira herself had a look of worry mixed with shock on her pale face.

"Crap! Close, close, _close..!" _

The elevator continued to be a dimwit, and wouldn't close its obtuse, deficient doors.

After several minutes of constant worrying, yelling, button-pushing, and elevator-beating, the doors finally closed.

_'Hmph, no wonder the students here rather use the provided stairways for transportation.'_

* * *

**Ding!**_  
_

The elevator's bell sounded, and the brunette walked out, relieved to finally see the third floor. Now, the only thing left to do is find room 312A...

"What is up with all the letter stuff?" Kira hadn't noticed she said it aloud until she recollected her thoughts. She blushed a slight shade of pink. She continued onward, making sharp right and left turns along the way. The room numbers were getting bigger, and by now, she was probably over 5 minutes late.

"306," 3 steps forward, "308," 5 steps forward, "311," 1 more step... "Ah! Room 312A." Kira flashed a broad smile, showing obvious signs of satisfaction. She turned the handle on the door slowly, pulling it towards her. Once there was enough room, she stepped inside with a heavy, nervous blush on her cheeks.

She walked towards the front of the room, noticing that their sensei was not yet there. She sighed happily, letting go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. After standing there with no one paying her any attention at all, she progressed to move to a seat in the far back portion of the classroom. The classroom was fairly big, with many desks and tables that were scattered around the room.

"Hey," A blue-haired boy asked the person next to him, "Weren't we supposed to have a new student today?"

"Yeah," The other one replied, this one's hair being a fiery red. "Heard it was supposed to be a hot girl too. Maybe she got scared or something and ran off."

Kira sunk down in her sear once she realized people were talking about _her_, the girl who just walked in not even 3 minutes ago. She felt like she drifted back to the old days and even so now, when no one really noticed her and she was always alone. Back in elementary, she actually had friends. Ever since then, everything went downhill. She was alone, no one like her, and something _always_ went wrong. Kira just wanted to float away sometimes. As she looked ahead of her, still sunk down in her seat, she noticed one thing: _buns._ Chocolate-brown buns that belonged to a certain cream-skinned (if that's even a good adjective,) girl.

She suddenly had a epiphany. "Oh my God... Tenten?!"_  
_

The bun-haired girl whipped around. Kira flushed when she realized, yet again, that she said something out loud she wasn't supposed to.

"Um," The brunette cleared her throat, "Do I know you?" It appeared that the one named Tenten was the only one that spotted Kira, because no one even bothered to turn around and look at the now-pale girl.

"U-uh," Kira stuttered and silently scolded herself for it, "We um, w-went to school together."

The chocolate-eyed girl looked taken aback, then recollected herself. "We did? Um, sorry, but... I can't even recognize you."

Kira spoke in a barely audible, soft voice, "Well, that's o-okay. My name's T-Takarashi Kira, just in case you may r-remember." _'Damn it, Kira, you stuttered again!'_

Tenten flashed a smile anyways. "Okay!" She turned back around in her seat, but faced Kira again when she noticed something. "Hey, how come I've never see you around here before?"

"I'm the new girl. I just moved here."

"Oh, cool. I've been in Konoha basically my whole life. So.. you're the one everybody's been talking about?"

Kira managed a small, yet nervous, embarrassed laugh. "Uh, yeah. Sadly." Kira looked down to stare at her shoes.

"Well.. why hasn't anyone talked to you yet?"

"They probably can't see me."

"Huh?"

"They probably can't see me."

"W-what? That's impossible," Tenten laughed, "It's not like you're invisible!"

"Actually, I pretty much am."

Before Tenten could make a retort or comment, the teacher finally decided to pop in. It was a good thing, after all. Kira was starting to get annoyed by all the chatter.

"Hello class. Well you see, what happened was, a black cat crossed my path and-" A silver haired guy with a mask covering the lower half of his face, with a bandana over his eye spoke.

"LIAR!" A blonde-haired boy with what Kira guessed were whisker marks and an orange jumpsuit interjected.

Kira deadpanned. _'Oh Kami, is this what my class consists of?'_

* * *

**Well guys, how was it? I hope it was alright :/. This is my first fanfiction story and I really want to get a lot of reviews. Help me, please? Constructive criticism is welcome! The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, and I hope this'll be good enough of a story for me to continue. I really like fanfiction, and I write stories of my own. **_  
_

**Follow me on iBeez_Lauren. Follow me on Instagram ismokeddrake_.**

**I hope you like it, and feel free to contact me and message me anytime! I'm always free :)**

**Thankss(:**

**_~Certified Trill_  
**


	2. Chapter One Part 2: The Invisible One

Chapter One Part 2:

_The Invisible One_

**A/N****: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update so soon, I had a lot of school-related things to do. This chapter might be kind of short, so if it is, I apologize. Please don't forget to follow me on Instagram and****Wattpad, and keep giving me those cute little****reviews so the story can****get****better please!**

**Thanks, I really appreciate it. Now, on with the story :D**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE _NARUTO_ CHARACTERS, ESPECIALLY INUZUKA KIBA. ALL THOSE CHARACTERS BELONG TO MISASHI KISHIMOTO.** **I DO HOWEVER HAVE FULL COPYRIGHT OWNERSHIP OVER THE PLOT AND MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER, TAKARASHI KIRA.**

**(Do I have to repeat myself every chapter?)**

**[CertifiedTrill©]**

**RECAP:**Kira deadpanned. _'Oh Kami, is this what my class consists of?'_

**STORY:**

The hazel-eyed girl sat at her desk, sighing inwardly as she thought of positive outcomes of things that could happen if she stayed at this school.

She came up with _nothing_.

Her and Tenten had been friends ever since they were kids, but after all that, Tenten just forgot about her? All the good times they had? She hadn't even recognized Kira's face. People used to say that whenever Kira would finally move away from Konoha, she would never be remembered or recognized again—Kira just simply couldn't believe how right they'd been. Now, the only thing she'll be remembered as is a nerd; a burden to humane society.

She was never socially gifted, but did the world really have to be so cruel? Kira didn't know why. She seemed to not know a lot these days.

As class time went by, she had been prepared to be rejected, pushed around, made fun of and even physically hurt, but that never happened—_simply because no one ever acknowledged her existence._She sometimes wondered if she was never enough; that maybe she wasn't one worthy of another's attention. She figured she was just a wasted soul, trash.

The period was almost over now, about ten seconds before the bell would ring. She sat at the edge of her desk, happy that she didn't have to introduce herself, holding her books firmly in her pale arms. She wanted to end this torture as soon as possible, but it seemed like the end just wasn't coming fast enough. She waited and waited, those short ten seconds seeming to be forever. She got up and tried to get out the narrow door, all her fellow classmates pushing her behind and bumping her around. Kira had to fight the urge to push and shove them back, but recognizing that it would just resolve to lots and lots of crying later, she pushed the thought aside. She wished she'd been like other people, not afraid to claim what they want. They were all brave and powerful, and there _she_ was—frightened, cowardly and powerless. She was nothing.

Her long hair, blemish-less face and flawless body were acceptable, she thought, but even that wasn't enough for people to finally notice her. She'd seen countless ads and commercials for exactly what she already had; a thin waist, petite body, flawless skin, a good-sized chest, as well as her butt. She knew that was what most boys were looking at, but even though she was practically invisible, she didn't want to be seen for just that at all.

She had a good heart, but the caring and encouraging emotions never seemed to make a difference. She was still the same ol' Kira, and she was still transparent. She wanted to grow and be opaque; her visions clearly stated, and praised upon. Praise wasn't everything, but it would be nice to receive it once in a while.

After all the students cleared out the classroom except two brunettes, Kira shakily made her way to the door, when she was stopped by a shouting voice.

"Hey!"

Kira stopped in her tracks. She never would've thought someone would be talking to her, so she almost continued to keep walking, but turned around anyway.

She looked around. "M-me?"

The girl laughed. "Yeah."

Kira furrowed her brows until she realized that it was Tenten.

"Oh hey, Tenten." she smiled, a broken one to hide her feelings.

Tenten was gathering her books and smacking then on top of a desk. She was having a lot of trouble, so Kira decided to help her. Then, another girl with pale, milky-white lavender-tinted eyes and long brown hair tied in a low ponytail came towards them.

"Tenten, why are we still here?" She had a bored tone to her voice.

"Oh Neji, shut up and stop being a grouch."

_Wait,__Neji?_

Neji made a sound that Kira wasn't really sure was in the English language, somewhat of a, "Hn." Kira had a confused look on her face, and immediately went back to being nervous again.

_Yeah,__so not a girl._

"So, who's this, Ten?" Neji stared at her, having no clue as to who she was.

Kira felt her heart clench and break a little when he said that.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Neji this is Kira, and Kira, this is Hyuuga Neji."

"Hi."

"Hi Neji," she spoke in a soft voice. "I already know who you are. We uh... went to school together."

"...Nani?"

"I went to elementary with you."

"I don't remember." Then, he walked out without saying another word to her, his hair swinging back and forth, eyes cold.

"Wait, you know Neji too?"

"Yes. I know everything about him." She laughed. "Same goes for you, Ten."

Tenten looked at her weird, and even had some sort of scared look on her face. Kira knew she had done something wrong when Tenten stacked her books with a hurry and mumbled, "Gotta go!" before practically running out the door.

_There goes my chance to actually have somebody notice me._

•••••••

The next periods went by pretty fast, to Kira's relief. She was happy that it was now lunch, but she wished she would've eaten alone. She hated crowds of people. They always seemed to reject her.

She had already gone to her locker and only got the books she needed for her next classes. She had a neat, colorful bag around her shoulder to carry them, and she had put on a beanie to match her outfit, her long hair flowing in streams down her back. She had gone in the line to get her lunch, not having to pay since her mom had talked to Principle Tsunade. Kira didn't know about exactly what though.

One of her favorites was being served today: cheese pizza. Her stomach had growled for ages, and she was really hungry. She meant to bring snacks to eat while she was in class, but she had unfortunately forgotten. She held up her ID for the lunch lady to see, but she immediately skipped to the next person in line. Kira had a twisted look on her face, and tried to get the lady to notice her.

"NEXT!" The lunch lady held up a spoon and shouted.

"W-wait! Miss, I didn't get my lunch!"

"NEXT IN LINE PL-"

"Miss! Hellooo! I wasn't served yet here!" But there was no use. The woman didn't see her, and she kept getting pushed further down the line, each lunch helper never giving her a chance.

After she was completely pushed out of the long line, tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she realized that her biggest fear would be happening again. She figured that maybe it would get better after she calmed down, so she proceeded to walk to a table.

She walked to a table full of pretty girls, hair neatly combed and brushed to perfection. When she was about to sit down, the girls moved over to block where she wanted to sit, not even looking at her.

The next table she walked to was full of girls and guys dressed in all black, some dark purple occasionally. They all wore heavy eyeliner, and their hair was in a weird style. They also had studded or spiked chokers on, to which Kira cringed. She smiled and went to sit down in a spot that was close to the end of the table, when suddenly everyone got up and walked away to a different part of the cafeteria. Kira stood there, shocked, and sat down in the spot she was once trying to sit in. She pulled her legs over the bench, and stared straight ahead. She saw Lenten's table; there were about eleven people sitting there, all laughing and smiling, having fun. Tenten caught sight of Kira and scowled, rolling her eyes and turning back to her friends.

This made Kira's lip quiver in embarrassment and hurt. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the feelings just kept pouring, causing her sleeve to become wet each time an eye closed in the process.

She wrapped her arms around herself, and sat her knees on top of the bench. She felt like dying. She didn't know whether she could take this for the remainder of the year; she'd had this problem many times before. She didn't want to go through it again.

In about a period of five brutal minutes, the soft sobs began to subside. She felt a little better, but she knew she still wasn't going to be okay. When the groups were about to be called to go to study hall, she got up and stared to throw away the left over cookie wrapper she had kept in her pocket; when she was bumped into, **hard.**

Kira fell, sticky red sauce and ranch dressing all over her clothes and hair. As she looked down at the mess, she then knew what happened. Someone had dumped their lunch on her, and she was gonna be the one laughed at.

Sure enough, when her head rose to examine her surroundings, the red-haired girl with glasses that dumped her lunch on her was chuckling slightly, this shortly increased to dying laughter. When Kira starred at her and then looked all around her, she as the whole lunchroom, eyes on her, while laughing hysterically.

What hurt her the most was seeing Tenten, her once most best friend in the world, laughing at her amusingly as she herself doubled over in tears and embarrassment.

_Oh yeah,__this is exactly how I want to be noticed.__Why does this always have to happen to me?!__I was better off unnoticeable!_

She looked around once more, then scrambling to her feet, running out the door. Pools of hurt ran down her face as her hair followed close behind her.

One thing she would never notice or understand, though, was how everyone could simply laugh at her for hours one day, and then act like she didn't exist the next.

_I just wish I was different.__I wish I was normal..._

**(A/N:****Sooo, ****how was it?****I tried to update as fast as I could and still make it enjoyable.****Was this chapter too short?****If so,****tell me please!****I promise I'll make the story better;****I just need your help to do it!****Next chapter will be up no later than Wednesday.****Thanks guys****don't forget to review!)**

•**_CertifiedTrill_****_•_**


	3. Chapter Three: Clear Eyes and Additions

**Chapter Three: Clear Eyes &amp; Soccer Additions.**

**Recap:** I just wish I was diffent. I wish I was normal...

**Story**:

Nothing seemed to work. Due to her mishap with the problems and situations running through her mind, she couldn't even find a decent place to collect herself.

Once she finally made it out the cafeteria, she could still hear the episodes of laughter erupting from the students' stomachs.

...That was 35 minutes ago.

As of right now (and 10 minutes into running away), she began to pave around the hallways. The cool blue and white tiles that covered the floor and the satisfying breeze that blew in from the window calmed her. Only a little, though.

Her mind was still working faster than her body; her feet moved before she really knew where she was even going. That being said, she ended up in front of the ladies room, the one she'd been looking for since her little incident with sticky red sauce.

If possible, that embarrassing moment just concluded to bash her self worth even more.

_Who am I kidding, when did I ever have any self-worth? I've been the same all the time._

She was tired of fighting, tired of struggling for someone, something she'd never be. Hell, all these years, she's did nothing but disappear. Why would she suddenly be a benefit to society now?

All the pieces were there, just none of them seemed to fit the puzzle. All the information was set right in front of her, yet Kira just couldn't understand why, why it had to be her.

She looked around before pushing the door open and stepping inside cautiously. The bathroom was big—a very large and long mirror, various stalls that matched the color scheme, and some other things that aren't as important as her unraveling emotions for the time being.

Let's just leave it at that for now.

•••

**LUNCHROOM:**

After Ms Redhead's desire to dump her lunch on a newbie, she walked back to her table, smiling sadistically as she felt satisfied with her work. She managed to get the whole room in laughter, and she'd do anything for more attention. After the maintenance group cleaned up the splattered mess, Karin walked back over to her table, receiving many praised antics from her followers.

It was like they didn't have minds of their own.

Meanwhile at the other tables, everything seemed to be pretty chill, except for that one table that had a certain loudmouthed, platinum blonde sitting there.

(Hint: It's _**so**_ not Naruto.)

"Did you guys see that?!" The girl started laughing so hard, tears came out of her sparkling eyes.

"I know, right!" A pinkette sitting next to hair yelled.

"Oi, Ino. I don't think we should make fun of her like that..." A shy girl with pale lavender eyes similar to her cousin's and purplish hair squeaked. She looked down at her purple sandals that matched her dress.

"Oh come on, Hinata! Loosen up a bit!" Ino laughed again, wiping some more tears from the side of her face.

Tenten sighed, smiling yet feeling a bit guilty for laughing at her classmate so rudely.

Then again, it was pretty funny...

"Hey, Ten, what did you think of it?" Sakura asked, after she came back with a bottle full of apple juice.

Tenten shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it was kinda mean..."

"THANK YOU!" Everyone turned towards the purple headed girl, shocked at her outburst. She immediately blushed with all of the eye contact, "What? I-I was just agreeing with her." She looked down and started to twiddle with her fingers.

For a while, the girls just sat there—either eating their lunches, reading, or even listening to music on their iPods without anyone noticing.

Life was _good_.

Or, at least it felt like it.

The guys came back, and to Sakura's discomfort, Sasuke sat right next to her. She moved about a quarter of an inch over towards Ino, who just raised her eyebrows with a slight smirk. The blonde knew something was going on, she just didn't want to point any fingers yet. (Hint:yet.)

Sakura piped open her bottle of apple juice, and began to take small sips. After about two seconds, the conversation about the previous incident had resumed.

"—Well, yeah, but I mean what can we do?" Temari had began rambling and scratched her head, continuing a side conversation some of the girls didn't catch.

Sakura saw this as an opportunity to get her point across, and began to butt in. "We should've stopped her."

Ino and Tenten looked up at the pinkette, wondering just what made her change her mind so quickly and wholeheartedly.

"I just don't think it was fair," She pressed, "She is new to the food chain after all."

Naruto had finally looked up from his ramen, sitting directly across from Hinata, thus making her blush severely. "Yeah! That was mean to laugh at her..." He frowned, but went right back to slurping his food.

"Knucklehead, were you even here?" Ino snorted.

"Shut up Ino! I just said I was, didn't I?!" He stood up and practically reached across the table, as did Ino, at the same time.

"Technically no–"

"—SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The two blondes blinked furiously, watching the pale brunette with chocolate buns raging. They swallowed hard and sat back down in the seats.

"..."

"..."

"Kay then." Temari bit into her apple, and just started to look around, getting bored. "Hey, have you guys seen Dog Boy?"

She hadn't seen him since this morning. Kami knows she wouldn't have wanted him to miss the funniest lunch situation she'd ever seen.

Sakura corrected her, "You mean Kiba?"

"Well yeah, duh."

The pinkette rolled her emerald eyes. "I don't even know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning," She had a sudden hint of worry and realization on her face.

"I haven't seen 'em." Ino blurted. "You Shika?"

Apparently, there wasn't even a point in asking that question, considering the pineapple-haired boy was fast asleep on the table.

Ino rolled her eyes again. "Ugh, nevermind." She folded her arms across her chest, and leaned towards the table short after.

Tenten turned to her best friend, finally saying a word to him for what seemed like more than a decade. "Hey Neji," his eyebrows raised in response, "Have ya seen Kiba?" Her chocolate orbs glistened in the light so much, he could barely resist them.

He sighed, not really caring. "I think he had to visit Lady Tsunade during that time."

"Well where would he be now?"

"If I knew, don't you think I would've told you?" He smirked, and maybe, just maybe, Tenten thought she saw a little bit of smile.

She deadpanned.

•••

Kira sat on the bathroom bench next to the left side of the mirror, crying. She'd already done so much of it, and was surprised she even had water left inside of her body.

She was scared for what would happen later on, what would occur if she stepped out that door. She couldn't bare being that embarrassed again, knowing that it'll just ruin her life even more than it already was. She wanted help and possibly a popularity boost or even a change of style, but she knew she wouldn't get it.

As far as she knew, she didn't even deserve it.

For the last 20 minutes, she'd been up and down off of the floor, pacing back and forth, even splashing herself in the face with 15 pounds of water to clear her mind.

Eventually, she just got tired and sat down.

Apparently, she didn't even think _that_ was working.

"I just want to know why. I just want to know why all this is happened. Why am I so unnoticeable? Why do I have such low self-esteem? Why am I so... invisible?" The girl said to herself over and over again in a mantra like manner, thinking about the events that happened in the past, and maybe in the near future.

She felt as if she'd lost all hope, and things just wouldn't turn around. She wished her life would be better, but knowing her luck, that was almost as good as a certain death wish.

Although, there was just one little detail she wished more than anything: she wanted to get back at that certain unpredictable, sad excuse for a girl that had red hair and glasses.

That certain girl was going to pay.

Maybe not now, not later, but she definitely was.

Kira stood up from the pale colored bench, and walked over to the crystalized and expensive mirror.

She looked at herself from head to toe, memorizing her mood and appearance. She wanted to know what was so different about her, why everyone wanted to make her suffer. She needed to know what she could change, what she should've changed a long time ago.

She wanted to know what made her so invisible.

She manages to pull some spare clothes out of her bag that consisted of a light blue, turquoise dress that stopped at the knees, with sleeves that were short, and the skirt of the dress ruffled around a bit, almost like an accordion. She locked the bathroom door and changed, happy that her shoes and jewellery weren't ruined as she thought they'd be.

Next, all that was left was her hair. She took her brush, comb and curling iron out of her bag as well, placing them on the sink on the right side of the mirror. She wet her brush, and glided the sticky mess its way down, until it was completely out of her hair, and it shined just like new.

She combed it a bit, and picked up her curling iron. She started at the bottom and wrapped it around her hair, giving it some volume and unique curls in only a way she knew how.

In about 15 minutes, she was done.

_Hm_, she thought,_ I should do this more often._

She stepped up and placed her hands back on the mirror, tracing the face of the image placed in front of her. She ran down its sides and hips, the cheekbones, basically everywhere. She finally decided to study herself, even if it was through a mirror.

When she eventually backed away from the alternative universe, she stared back at herself, determination evident in her brown eyes.

She smiled to herself a little, and began walking towards the door and unlocking it, but not before glancing back at that girl that was too shy and numb for her own good.

She averted her eyes to the middle, where she lay on the surface only. She had the image places in front of her, and it was her decision to change it—no one else's.

That girl believed in something new, something that could change who she was forever. She finally had clear eyes.

I'm gonna change, she whispered, and it's gonna start now.

Then she was out the door.

•••

**WITH A CERTAIN DOG BOY THAT HAD RED MARKS ON HIS CHEEKS:**

Inuzuka Kiba had been sitting in the Principal's office for over an hour. He hadn't really been interested in anything she was saying, just that he had another opportunity to join and run a sports team.

Lady Tsunade was still up and about, occasionally picking up nimble pieces of paper and glancing at them. She was highly irritated, and Kiba knew it.

She stood in front of him firmly, and he could almost see the veins popping from her for head.

"Inuzuka," she said.

He looked up from the pig-shaped paperweight that sat stationary on her oak wood desk. "Hai?"

"I need you to do something for me, and I need you not to mess it up."

Her eyes bore into his soul, and all he could do was swallow the uncomfortable lump in his throat.

"Okay. What is it, Lady Tsunade?" He hears from his sister that this lady was one not to be taken too lightly.

She walked back to her chair and sat down, sighing inwardly. She folded her legs and arms, leaning across the table. She closed her eyes for a brief second, then openes them back up a moment later. "I need you to run the soccer team."

At this point, his eyebrows raised. "N-nani? The soccer team? I thought Hyuuga ran that..."

"Well, yes, but Neji is also in charge of the basketball team, which you are on. You're the most skilled to be co-captain when Neji is gone, while he is there, and even train people on the team as well."

She saw the glint in his eyes, and he presses further. "So, what does this have in it for me? And what exactly will I do, anyway?"

She rubbed her temples and continued, "The main reason, Kiba, is the new student, Takarashi Kira. She has phenomenal potential and skill when it comes to sports, especially soccer. She'd be great for the team, and I want you to teach her."

"But, the only girl that's capable of being on the all-males team is Tenten. Everyone knows that, Lady Tsunade," For some reason, he just didn't seem like this was a good idea.

Had he even seen the new girl before? And if so, when did she even get here?

She exhaled again, frustrated. "Yes, Kiba, we know that. But I want to give his girl a chance. She's been playing for a long time, and she'd be a great opportunity for us to win the championship this year and many years to come," She looked deeply into his soul and but her hand on his wrist, "Kiba, I'm counting on you for this."

He looked up at her again, studying her young and glamorous features. He stood up out of his chair, and held hand out.

He smiled a wide grin, showing those sharp, dog-like fangs everyone adored and fell for. "Alright, count me in!"

Lady Tsunade smiled genuinely for once, and knew this was the start of a new year.

•••

Kiba walked outside of the Principal's office, and began to trot down the halls. He was worried about the girl, what she'd look like, and if she was even any good. Everyone would be in Hell if he had to teach her things such as the basics.

But that wasn't the only thing he was irritated about.

He kept having two questions that ran through his mind, and just wouldn't stop.

_Who is she?_

_What if she succeeds in taking my title?_

He immediately shook away the thought, and put on a smile as he just proceeded to think positive about the situation.

What could go wrong?

As he turned left at the most east corridor, he saw a girl coming out of he bathroom, stumbling a not in her wedges. He marveled at how pretty she looked, and how her brown hair stayed put in those marvelous curls.

He noticed his breath was caught in his that for a bit, before he realizes he was right in front her.

Then they bumped shoilders.

"Oh hey, my bad," Kiba quickly apologized, backing away a bit.

"Oh no, it's fine," she picked up her books from the floor, and stood up, glancing at his chiseled face and muscled structure.

They both looked at each other, and Kira turned her head to the right in order to hide the massive blush she felt coming on.

Kiba inwardly chuckled at her antics.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing in the hallways all alone?" E asked, reverting back to their previous conversation.

She looked taken aback, "Well, I could ask you the same question. Just not the 'pretty girl' part, and something happened in the lunchroom, so I left."

"Oh." He stuck his hands in his pockets, and put more of his weight onto the balls of his feet. "Are you knew here?"

She got slightly nervous. "Yeah. Why?" She somehow managed to smile.

"Well, its just that I haven't seen you around—"

"—Oh, I know, no biggie. Just kiddin'. A lot of people haven't noticed me here..."

"They should. You're really pretty." She blushes again, wondering how hw could make her do it so much in a matter of minutes. "Say, how bout we go back to he luchroom? We should have at least 20 more minutes," he said, pulling out his phone and checking the time.

"Uh, sure. Okay." So there she was, right next to him, books in hand, and blushing madly. She never felt so on top of the world before.

Suddenly he stopped walking and she did too, thinking she had done something wrong. "D-did I do something wrong?"

He chuckled, "Oh, nah. It's just that we haven't even learned each other's names yet."

Kira had a look of realization on her face, and suddenly felt stupid. "Oh, right!" She put her books in her arm's left crease, hoksinf her right hand out.

"Kiba Inuzuka," he said, flashing that fangy smile again.

She blushed more, and smiled. "Takarashi Kira."

Kiba then knew who his girl was, and why he needed to stay in contact with her. He saw potential in her, even if it was only for a couple brief minutes.

They both turned forward, walking side by side, Kiba's hands in his pockets, and Kira holding her books.

As they made their solid trail to the lunchroom, Kiba had a smile on his face that resembled true amazement and happiness.

Yep, he thought, definitely perfect for the soccer team.

And then the lunchroom came into view.

• Heey guyss! So, I hoped you liked it!


	4. Chapter Four: Nobody's Home

p style="text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt; margin: 15.0pt 0in 15.0pt 0in;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"RECAP:/span/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/spanemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yep,/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Definitely perfect for the soccer team./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And then the lunch room came into view./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"×/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Chapter Four:/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br / emspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nobody's Home./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"STORY:/span/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/strong/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The rest of the day had fortunately gone pretty fast in Kira's eyes. There weren't any more embarrassing moments, annoying questions or obstacles that she had to face for the rest of school./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"But we'll just wait 'till tomorrow for that./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"As it was the end of the day, the brunette gathered her scattered books off the floor and stuffed them into her bag, gently placing it around her shoulder. Before walking out, she checked the scribbled-on, dusty chalkboard for any notes she might've missed, while catching a glare from a certain redhead, glasses- wearing, and conniving, deceiving little b—/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yeah, let's just leave it there, eh?/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira felt uncomfortable as her sworn enemy bore holes deep into her skin. She promised herself that she wouldn't back down, even if she still felt worthless in competing against someone so worthy./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"...Or just popular./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yeah, popular isspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"definitely/span/em the word./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"PSH. Her?span class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Worthy?/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"em /em/spanstrongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Never./span/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Oi, Karin! We should leave now," A girl with purple hair suggested, pointing at her friend./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Karin,/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"hm?/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira thought to herself,span class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"so that's her name./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Karin obviously didn't like the idea of not intimidating her victim even more, thus struggling to break away the stare that caused Kira's confidence to shred to pieces./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira just scowled, scoffed, glared, and walked out the / That just left Karin as dumbfounded as Kira was after she'd realized what she did./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And she was proud of it./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Stepping out the classroom door, Kira walked down the almost empty hallways, searching for locker 215. She wanted to get a locker closer to her homeroom but with as much time they had to get there, she didn't really see the point./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She had homework in three subjects today: Literature, Language Arts and Music, all of which she finished./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Who the hell gets home work in Music?/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She scoffed./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She twiddled with the pink silky ribbon on the right side of her back, opening her locker wider. She had managed to put a little mirror in it and some decorations such as bows and peace signs to signify her likings./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"If/span/emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" someone even cares./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"All her books were neatly piled on the top shelf, leaving the bottom half empty and ready to hold some spare clothing Kira kept with her. She placed the clothes neatly on the bottom, making sure the locker wasn't dirty, even though she'd cleaned it earlier that day. After checking herself out and applying some strawberry lip-gloss one last time, she grabbed her keys, closed her locker, and made her way to the school's eastern exit./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"•••/span/strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"br / strongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""/span/strongDude, loosen up. I know you can do better than that," Kiba encouraged his best friend, Naruto, in order to get him to score the needed goal./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I'm trying, okay? Seriously I am," Naruto backed away from the ball, getting ready to kick it far for the last time before giving up./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"...But, Naruto doesn't give class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ever./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""C'mon Naruto, you got this! Kick it straight into the goal! Don't worry about your surroundings, just keep focus on the ball,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The blonde breathed deeply, and set his mind on the thing that mattered most—soccer./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"One.../span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Two.../span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Three.../span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""GOAL!" Kiba yelled excitedly and proudly, patting his blonde friend on the back./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Naruto smiled wide and was breathing heavily, sticking his thumb out with a wide grin. "Dattebayo!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba chuckled. "Yeah, that too."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""So, I hate to interrupt this little brotherly moment, but I take it that he's got it down?" Another blonde that had a high ponytail, slanted eyes and bangs on the side of his face asked, questionably./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The fanged boy glared. "Yeah, Deidara, he does."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The ponytail-wearing boy smirked. "Cool."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Then as soon as Kiba bent down to gather the equipment, he saw a turquoise blur coming his way, traveling farther down the side of the field and into the parking lot./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Woah, who's she?" He guessed that the others had caught sight of her too, for they were practically drowning themselves in drool./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""That's Kira. She's new."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Oh, you mean that girl that for Karin's lunch dumped on her? That was a pretty funny sight to watch," Naruto laughed and high-fived Deidara./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Eh, I guess," Kiba began to look annoyed./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira continued to walk down the sidewalk and towards the parking lot, accidentally tripping over her wedges. She got nervous and hoped no one saw it, but just kept walking./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She clicked the button for her motorcycle, and watched it light up as the horn beeped throughout the air./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She didn't feel the need to put on her jacket, so she placed it I'm her bag with the rest of her stuff and just grabbed her helmet. She made sure she sat on the seat correctly, before putting the key in ignition and sliding out of the parking space./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba couldn't help but watch was the blue and black motorized vehicle drove away with possibly one of the most beautiful sights he's ever seen upon it./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He continued to stare, until a certain knucklehead boy broke his thoughts./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Damn. Man, you've got it bad." He winked, adding a slight smirk./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba darted his head towards his friend, trying to hide the tiny smile that was aching to appear on his lips./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Shut up."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"•••/span/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"There never was anything worse that having no one to come home too. For Kira, that was every hour of every day, every year./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Nothing changed./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She was excited today, actually. At first it seemed like a bad day, but she somehow got through it—maybe even with a little help from her mother, giving her hope that she may actually come home this time./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"The grass was green and the tree branches swayed in the comforting afternoon breeze. The little fountain in the backyard was full of tiny robins, and the flowers held plenty of bees./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ideally, it was one of Kira's perfect days./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Maybe because she actually for through an incident that potentially ruined her life, maybe it was the fact that someone had finally talked to her like she was a regular person, but no—it was because Mom was finally coming home./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Finally/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"coming home./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira pulled in steadily at the entrance of the driveway, leading to the garage. She pressed the button on the right handle of her motorcycle, opening up the entrance to the garage./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"After what seemed forever for it to open up, Kira continued into the garage and parked her love cautiously on the concrete. She turned off the ignition, took off her helmet and jumped off, silently cursing herself for almost falling flat on her face for not getting off steadily./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She dusted off her clothes and took out her keys, shutting the garage door closed, and opening the connecting house door to go into her home./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"It took a while for the screen door, and then the big regular door, but she got it. Eventually./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Finally," she sighed heavily, obviously exhausted from today's events./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She expected to be greeted with acknowledgement, some praise she felt like every kid deserved. Whether it was for having a good day at school, or even just for coming home that day—Kira wanted it. And she wanted itspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"bad./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"As she stepped her second foot into the door and closed it, she breathed it the unique aroma of soft lavender, a scent that reminded her even more of her mother. The light shone bright throughout the house, giving it a sort of unbelievable glow./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She checked the fridge for any notes and found none, so she went on her journey up the stairs. She believed the woman that gave birth to her would be up those stairs, hiding or just waiting to give her a big hug, even with the surprise of her dad being there too./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira couldn't wait./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She dashed up the steps (smiling and congratulating herself for not stumbling), bag on her shoulder, practically jumping up and down./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"You could say she was like an excited 5-year-old on a sugar rush. With pixie sticks. Lots and lots of pixie sticks./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ugh./span/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She ran to her room and burst the door open, eyes closed with a bright grin./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Mom, you're home!" She wanted to keep the moment for at least a few seconds, but that shattered when she realized no one was there./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Okay,/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"so maybe not there,/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"she walked to the guest room, did the same routine, and came up with nothing./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Then the other guest room./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And the other guest room./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Then the class="apple-converted-space" /spanstrongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"(emWhy?/em)/span/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Then the TV room./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"All the bathrooms,span class="apple-converted-space" /spanemstrongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Why oh why would your mother be hiding in a bathroom,/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongem /em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"waiting for you to get home?/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongem /em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Typical weirdoes./span/strong/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And last but not least, her Mom's room./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Yes, that was the last place she'd ever look for her./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Uh huh./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Absolute/span/emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" last./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tears threatened to well up in her sienna-colored eyes, but she fought them down. She basically ran out of all hope she had, but she had one more place to check before she completely gave up./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"One that she already checked,span class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"downstairs./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She walked the half mile to reach the base of the stairs, continuing onto the hardwood glossy floor. Her wedges clicked and clacked, raising her anxiety even more./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She went to the kitchen, and looked at the stainless steel refrigerator once again. She was about to turn around, when her eyes caught sight of a tiny note./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Not again,/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"she closed her eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Picking up the note was the hardest for her. She already knew what was to come, but she didn't want witness it; didn't want to see it happen for real./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Nonetheless, she opened up the note and began to read./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Scribbled on the front was in her mother's neat yet rushed handwriting:span class="apple-converted-space" /spanstrongemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"KIRA MY DARLING./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"DEAR KIRA:/span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Honey,/span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I'm so sorry./span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I know I'd promised I'd be here,/span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"but I just couldn't make it./span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I kept this note in case this would happen,/span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"just so you wouldn't have to face the facts without an actual reason./span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Who am I kidding,/span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"is this even an actual reason?/span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I'm sorry baby./span/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I just want you to know that next time I say something or I promise something,/span/em/strongspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanstrongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I /span/em/strongstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"will /span/strongemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"be there./span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"No matter what./span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"I love you,/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"and I hope you/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"had/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"a great first day./span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"P.S.: Your/span/strong/emspan class="apple-converted-space"strongemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/strong/spanemstrongspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"father said hello! :)/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"When she was finished reading, she threw the note down on the floor and continuously stepped on it. She was tired of being alone, tired of dealing with any and everything by herself, all the time./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She was sick of coming to an empty home, knowing it didn't have to be that way. Her parents weren't dead. Theyspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"chose/span/em to be this way./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"It wasn't like Naruto's case, where his parents died a long time ago, and he has no choice but to forgive and not forget, but at least move on./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira didn't have that./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Whatspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"she/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanhad, were parents that never loved her enough to do anything to accept her. Didn't even love her enough to comespan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"see/span/emrspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"visit/span/em her. She was all alone, all the time./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"What does someone have to do to get even just a little bit of love?/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kira ran away to the balcony upstairs in her room, opened up the glass doors, and walked out onto the vast space./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She posted her arms onto the rails, holding her now shaking figure up./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She couldn't believe it. She'd been let down again, even when she knew she shouldn't have even tried./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She let her tears fall, and a boy that had shaggy brown hair and diamond beaded eyes could've sworn he thought it was raining./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, did you feel that?" Kiva asked Naruto, feeling weird all of a sudden./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Feel what man?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""The water! Those raindrops that just fell from the sky!" He started swinging his arms everywhere, exaggerating every detail./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Naruto gave him an 'Are you freaking serious you bake' look. "I don't what you're talking about, but it wasn't raining. I think I would've noticed."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, whatever."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"They walked a couple of steps, when the boys came to a stop./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Hey, isn't that the new girl's house?" He heard Naruto shout, and instantly looked up./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"He studied the house, taking in the elegant structure and glossy windows./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"His eyes traveled on up, stopping at the opened balcony doors with white sheer curtains swaying comfortably in the wind./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Only no one was there. Just a balcony with open doors and a house that looked practically empty with gorgeous scenery./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba glanced at the house one more time and continued onto his now short walk, only 5 houses down. "Yeah, I saw her motorcycle go this way."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""Well then where is she?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head. "Is someone even there?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Kiba stopped to look one last time, glazing his eyes over many types of flowers./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;""I don't know man," he said. "Looks like nobody's home."/span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"And then at that moment, Kira came back with her large jar ofspan class="apple-converted-space" /spanemspan style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nutella/span/em and a pretty big spoon. She walked up to her balcony and sat down, letting her emotions pour out once again as she gazed into the blanketed blue sky. She saw two bodies retreating to a different house, not that far from hers./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"span style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"She tilted her head up once again, marveling in the distant breeze gnawing at her bare arms and legs, closing her eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 15pt 0in; text-align: justify; line-height: 13.5pt;"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Nobody's/span/emspan class="apple-converted-space"emspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;" /span/em/spanemspan style="font-size: 9pt; font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"home./span/em/p 


End file.
